Battle of the Gods
by Naiveessence
Summary: Heroes from Dragonball z, DC universe, and Marvel universe, what great adventures await them.


battle of the Gods

A powerful being Named Zant is messing with reality and merging the multiverse. He merges three different earth realities into one. Batman gets an alert from the bat cave, a paranormal phenomenon is going on. Theirs buildings appearing , earthquakes occurring. He automatically calls up the justice league to take a better look at the problem from the watch tower. Martian manhunter quickly figures out what's going on and tells batman that different worlds are being merged into one. The entire justice League prepare for the worst. The JL send out group of teams to the different spots where strange phenomenal is going on. Batman and Superman arrive to a building that appeared with the name Avengers on it. They Are confronted by Ironman and Thor. Both groups unaware of what's going on automatically assume they are enemies.

"What are you doing on this earth", superman looking at them with a mad face.

"You're the Intruder that's in my building, I'm ironman by the way, who's your friend? Doesn't matter you guys are toast" ironman with a grin on his face.

Batman quickly throws a smoke bomb and fills the room with smoke. Right after superman hits Thor with his heatvision. Thor gets knocked down but gets up and throws his hammer towards superman. Batman realizes these enemies are powerful. Ironman Flies towards Batman and begins to throw punches. Batman knowing he's no match for him hand on hand, dodges his hits and gets space between each other. They both study each other. Ironman throws a repulser beam and batman Barely dodges it. Batman quickly throws a couple of exploding Batterangs at ironman. Ironman destroyed 2 with his beam but misses one and gets hit.

"That's it you pissed me off, no more playing games" ironman looks at batman with a determined face.

Right before ironman could attack, batman throws an EMP bomb that temporarily disables Ironman.

"You think that can stop me? Let my suit reboot and you're dead. "

"I'm not trying to stop you I'm just stalling you." Batman calls in his batwing.

"Stalling me? Stalling me for what?" "80 percent done"

The batwing launches a missile into the building, hitting ironman and Launching him to wall. His suit totaled and knocked unconscious. Batman enters his batwing to follow superman and his fight.

"You're definitely and honorable opponent to fight", Thor looks at superman with an amazed face.

"You're not that bad yourself" superman with a a smirk on his face.

They go blow to blow, hitting each other causing havoc. Destroying everything that's around them.

"What happened here? " captain America tells the Hulk.

"don't know but looks bad" hulk with a confused face.

"Ironman are you okay! Wake up!" Captain America runs towards ironman and takes of his mask. Ironman wakes up and tells them what happened.

"I'm not letting that bat thing do that to me again! Next time I see him, it's over."

The hulk and captain America get on a jet and follow ironman towards the fight.

"The one fighting Thor seems like a powerful enemy if he's giving Thor a run for his money" captain America tells ironman.

"He's not going to be a problem once I get my hands on him" the hulk tells ironman.

Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta are confused on what happened.

"Kakarot! What did you do now?"

" I didn't do anything, I promised Vegeta" Goku with a half smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go find the others and look around to see if we can figure something out" Vegeta with a irritated face.

They're both walking when they come across two people flying towards them.

"Look up there Vegeta, somebody is coming towards us maybe they know what's going on."

"Prepare yourself! We don't know if they're with us or against us" Vegeta puts his gaurd up.

Wonder women and green lantern arrive.

"I'm Hal Jordan, from the green lantern corps. Speak up and tell us what your deal is here"

"Hi I'm Goku! We don't really know, one minute we were sparring now we're here." Goku with a confused faced but still keeping a smile.

"Don't tell these animals anything kakarot, we don't know who they are"

Wonder women turns to Vegeta. "And who are you? Sounds like you're In a bad mood."

"I'm the prince of sayians, I don't answer to any below me and you seem like Somebody who will be below me. "

Wonder women with a mad face responds, "I'm Wonder Woman princess of the amazons."

"Never heard of them must not be Important" Vegeta provokes Wonder Woman.

"I'm a warrior, take that back or feel my wrath!" Wonder women raises her sword towards Vegeta.

Vegeta looks at her "I'm ready when you are princess"

Wonder Woman attacks him full force. Vegeta dodges all her hits with ease. She quickly realizes shes not fighting no ordinary man. Goku stands back to see the others potential. Vegeta attacks her with great speeds, that Wonder Woman can barely withstand. Hal Jordan quickly goes to back up wonder women but gets rushed also. Wonder women being a warrior trained to fight faster and stronger opponents adapts to vegetas fighting. She isn't as fast but is able to block of his hits with her shield and gets some hits in with her sword. Hal Jordan tries to shoot him with Gatling guns but does nothing to him. He shoots missiles and only makes Vegeta flinch. He quickly realizes it's Going to be a team effort attack on him. They double team Vegeta, Hal Jordan coming from the back and Wonder Woman coming from the front. Struggling to stay in battle with his extreme speeds and power , they manage to keep him off balanced.

"That's enough! I'll give you a taste of my true power!" Vegeta transforms to super sayian one.

Wonder Woman realizes this may be a battle to the death. She tells Hal Jordan to call for backup and just be her support from afar launching at Vegeta with whatever he can create. If somebody is going to die, it's going to be her she decided.

Elsewhere, batman realizes he's being followed by ironman. Tony shoots a beam at the batwing and destroys part of his wing but before he did batman managed to launch an experimental nuclear missile towards Thor, on impact it created a force filed that surrounded Thor and released all the energy inside the force field. It knocked Thor unconscious. Batman escaped from the falling batwing and landed on the ground. Superman quickly accompanied him. Batman called for back up, and the flash came in to help. The jet landed, both the hulk and captain America came out of it. Ironman came from above. It was now a fair fight three on three.

"Hulk smash!" The hulk rushes superman and sends him flying to the near by building. The flash and ironman begin to fight. Ironman trying to adapt to the flash's great speed. He gets airborne to take an advantage but the flash keeps the fight on the ground. He dodges all of ironmans repulser beams, which makes ironman come down to attack him head on.

Superman and the hulk are fighting each other. Superman realizes the more he gets hulk mad, the stronger he gets. Still they continue to fight.

Captain America turns to Batman "Looks like it's just us two now, what's the deal with you guys?What are you guys trying to accomplish?"

"You seem like you know what you're doing, instead of attacking you're trying to figure out the situation" Batmam walks towards him. "This place doesn't look familiar to you, I could tell by the way you looked around when you arrived here. "

Captain America exhales, "you're not the enemy, you're just trying to figure out what's happening just like me." Ironman! Stop he's not an enemy."

Ironman looking at the flash, " you're as fast as lighting. I don't know how that's possible but it's something I want to look Into."

The flash responds "I see that your suit gives you your power, that's an interesting set of hardware you have on. Makes me wonder what kind of upgrades you can add to it."

Captain America looking at the others," we need to stop those two, before they destroy the entire city."

"They're both super pissed off, we're going to need a miracle to stop those two heavy weights." Ironman responds.

Thor from afar, "I can probably send down lightning, and separated them to give you guys enough time to talk some sense into them."

Ironman looking at Thor. " now you wake up, after the party is over. "


End file.
